new_wavefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cheap Trick
Cheap Trick – amerykański zespół powstały w 1975 r. Ich muzyka łączyła punk-rock, pop i heavy metal. W 1977 r. grupa wydała swój pierwszy album Cheap Trick. W tym samym roku powstała druga płyta In Color. Zespół Cheap Trick bardzo rzadko cieszył się mainstreamowym sukcesem, chociaż miał wielu miłośników, co zawdzięczał częstym trasom koncertowym i połączeniu popowych dźwięków z melodyjnością Beatelsów i energią punk rocka. Był z pewnością pierwszym zespołem grającym pop-punk. Muzyka tej formacji zyskała szczególną sławę w Japonii. Zespół wydał łącznie ponad 20 albumów i ma na koncie takie utwory jak: "The Flame", "Can't Stop Falling Into Love", "Don't Be Cruel" czy "I Want You to Want Me". Od 2009 roku zespół kontynuuje tournee w oryginalnym składzie. O zespole można często znaleźć wzmianki w japońskiej prasie. Zespół często nazywany jest tam „Amerykańskimi Bitelsami”. Stan Illinois uchwalił dzień 1 kwietnia dniem Cheap Trick w państwie. Zespół zajmuje 25 pozycje na liście VH1, 100 Najlepszych Artystów Hardrockowych. Historia Powstanie zespołu (1967-1973) W 1961 roku Nielsen zaczął grywać lokalnie w stanie Illinois na cennych i rzadkich gitarach. Założył on kilka lokalnych zespołów takich jak The Pagans, The Boyz i The Grim Reapers. W 1967 rok utworzył wraz z Pettersonem zespół Fuse. Fuse wydało płytę długo grającą w 1968 roku za pośrednictwem Epic Records, który był powszechnie ignorowany. Na LP znajdowały się utwory hardrockowe oraz czerpiące brzmieniem z progresywnego rocka. Bun E. Carlos ówczesny perkusista Fuse, zdenerwowany brakiem sukcesu i pierwszej płyty wyjechał w 1971 roku do Filadelfii. Reszta składu w latach 72-73 zwała zespół Sick Man of Europe. Po europejskiej trasie koncertowej Nielsen i Petersson powrócili do Rockford i dołączyli do Carlosa. Randy Xeno Hogan był pierwszym wokalistą Cheap Trick, jednak opuścił zespół tuż po jego utworzeniu. Zastąpił go Robi Zander. thumb|374px Skład *Robin Zander - wokal *Rick Nielsen - gitara *Tom Petersson - gitara basowa *Bun E. Carlos - perkusja Dyskografia Albumy studyjne *''Cheap Trick'' (1977) *''In Color'' (1977) *''Heaven Tonight'' (1978) *''Cheap Trick at Budokan'' (1979) *''Dream Police'' (1980) *''All Shook Up'' (1980) *''One On One'' (1982) *''Next Position Please'' (1983) *''Standing On The Edge'' (1985) *''The Doctor'' (1986) *''Lap of Luxury'' (1988) *''Busted'' (1990) *''Greatest Hits 1976-1991'' (1991) *''Woke Up With a Monster'' (1994) *''Cheap Trick'' (1997) *''At Budokan: The Complete Concert'' (1998) *''Music For Hangovers'' (2001, live) *''Special One'' (2003) *''Rockford'' (2006) Albumy koncertowe *(1978) At Budokan *(1999) Music for Hangovers *(2001) Silver Kompilacje *(1991) The Greatest Hits *(1996) Sex, America, Cheap Trick *(2000) Authorized Greatest Hits *(2004) The Essential Cheap Trick Ścieżki dźwiękowe do filmów *''Over The Edge'' (1979) *''Roadie'' (1980) *''Up The Academy'' (1980) *''Heavy Metal'' (1981) *''Rock & Rule'' (1981) *''Spring Break'' (1983) *''Up The Creek'' (1984) *''Top Gun'' (1986) *''Say Anything'' (1988) *''Caddyshack 2'' (1988) *''Another Way'' (1988) *''Queens Logic'' (1990) *''Look Who’s Talking Too'' (1991) *''Gladiator]' (1992)'' *''Encino Man'' (1992) *''Howard Stern's Private Parts'' (1997) *''Small Soldiers'' (1998) *''Detroit Rock City'' (1999) *''Joe Dirt'' (2001) *''Daddy Day Care'' (2003) *''This Thing of Ours'' (2003) *''Garfield'' (2004) Single *(1977) "Oh Candy" *(1978) "Surrender" - poz. 62 US *(1979) "I Want You To Want Me" - poz. 7 US, poz. 29 UK *(1979) "Ain't That A Shame" - poz. 35 US *(1979) "Dream Police" - poz. 26 US *(1980) "Voices" - poz. 32 US *(1980) "Way Of The World" - poz. 73 UK *(1980) "Everything Works If You Let It" - poz. 44 US *(1980) "Stop This Game" - poz. 48 US *(1982) "If You Want My Love" - poz. 45 US, poz. 57 UK *(1982) "She's Tight" - poz. 65 US *(1985) "Tonight It's You" - poz. 44 US *(1986) "It's Only Love" - US *(1988) "The Flame" - poz. 1 US, poz. 77 UK *(1988) "Don't Be Cruel" - poz. 4 US, poz. 77 UK *(1988) "Ghost Town" - poz. 33 US *(1989) "Never Had A Lot To Lose" - poz. 75 US *(1990) "Can't Stop Fallin' Into Love" - poz. 12 US *(1990) "Wherever Would I Be?" - poz. 50 US *(1994) "Woke Up With A Monster" - US *(1994) "You're All I Wanna Do" - US *(1996) "Gift" - US *(1997) "Say Goodbye" - US *(1999) "That 70's Song" - US *(2003) "Scent Of A Woman" - US *(2006) "Perfect Stranger" - US *(2006) "Come On, Come On, Come On" - US